WWE Smackdown Episode November 4,2011
Show Opening Cole:Welcome to FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN, tonight, we will be featureing Surivor Series Preview, World Heavyweight Champion The Big Show and WWE Champion CM Punk vs Alberto Del Rio and Mark Henry in a tag team match, remember last time Show and Punk were on Smackdown, Show ended up chokeslamming Punk Through a table, can Show and Punk exist? King: I Think so, also tonight, Goku and Alex Riley against Vegeta and Vince, Nappa will face Ezekiel Jackson and, right now, as a show opening match, it will be new United States Champion Zack Ryder against Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes! Cole:But first, we have a message ''from someone. - Triple H's Music hits- Crowd:Cheer H:Alright, I know your not used to me being in a suit, and im here to tell ya, you might have to, because WWE Board of Directors stated quote "If you want to go back to full-time wrestling, drop the suit, and your position", I declined, I said, one more match, thats it., I plan on it being my ''very ''last match this year. Cole:You have only had what 4? H:Del Rio, you were re-hired without my approval, and I am adding a stipulation, if you ''cannot ''win the WWE Championship at Survivor Series, You're Fired! King:What?! H:Also, im adding a match for this monday on Raw SuperShow, the Main Event, John Cena vs Randy Orton. - John Laurinatis enters - John: Hunter as Executive H:Shut up, just shut up right there, I dont care who you are, i dont care about your job title, just tell me what you want. John:Well, on behalf of WWE Board of Directors, if you sign another match including you ''without ''their knowlage beforehand, you shall be relinquished of all authoritive powers. H:Ya ya ya, well I know they are watching, so I am saying right here, tonight, I will face John Cena in the main event! John:What!? - Triple H's phone rings, and he puts it on speaker - H:Talk to me. Board person:Approved, but please give us a notifcation first. H:You got it. and now onto you Johnny boy, you will be in a match, on Monday Nite Raw SuperShow, you ''will ''face CM Punk, in a match of his choice. Now lets get this show started now! =Match #1 Zack Ryder vs Cody Rhodes= Outcome: Ryder wins The match starts with Rhodes headbutting Ryder mutiple times with his facemask and then hitting an Alabama Slam. Ref:1...2.kickout Rhodes starts arguing with the ref. While the ref is distracted with tending to Ryder, Justin Gabriel, hits Rhodes with a heel kick. Ryder takes advantage and hits a ''Rough Ryder. Ref:1...2...3! Annoucner: The winner of the match, The United States Champion, Zack Ryder! =Match #2: Nappa vs Ezekiel Jackson= Outcome:Jackson Wins The match is back and forth with mainly high powered moves until Jackson hits 6 Body slams in a row and gets Nappa locked in a Torture Rack ''where after 3 minute struggle, Nappa taps out. After the match, Vegeta just shakes his head no. Vegeta(with mic):i will ''not ''be teaming up with Vince later tonight, instead, I shall be teaming with Nappa, and Vince shall be in our corner! King:What!? Backstage Triple H is walking around the back John:Hey Hunter, what were you thinking, booking yourself in a ''match against ''John Cena, and you want to face Kevin Nash in a few weeks at Survivor Series? H:I know what I am doing, and i am intending something else. Also, tell Show and Punk to get ready to beat down those meatheads. John:Uh sure. =Match#3 Show and Punk vs Del Rio and Mark Henry= Outcome:Punk and Show win -Show and Punk enter under Cult of Personality, with Big Show's Entrance Titantron- Cole: This team will implode - Del Rio and Henry enter sepreate - Cole:Now ''this team I think can win. The match starts with Punk vs Henry, Punk starts the match with several roundhouse kicks to the gut and face of Henry, after the 8th kick to the face of Henry, Henry tosses Punk out of the ring. King:Omg the strenght! Punk comes back into the ring to get blasted with a lariat. Ref:1...2..kickout Henry dominates Punk until he tags in Del Rio who flash kicks Punk, then taunts Big Show, when Del Rio turned around, he got hit with a GTS, Punk tags in Show who starts dominating Del Rio and hits him with a WMD. Ref:1...2...3! Announcer: The winners of the match, the WWE and World Heavyweight Champion, CM Punk and The Big Show! =Match #4: The Saiyan Elite vs Goku and Alex Riley= Outcome: Goku and Riley Win The match starts with Riley and Vegeta matching punch for punch, kick for kick until Riley hits a spinebuster. Ref:1..2..kickout Riley then double tags Goku in who starts pounding on Vegeta, Vegeta escapes and tags in Nappa.As soon as Nappa gets into the ring, Goku hits him with a big boot, Goku then hits seven missle drop kicks. Goku then hits a Kingdom Breaker (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Facebuster#Belly-to-back_inverted_mat_slam) '' Ref:1...2...Vince distracts the ref. After getting up Nappa turns to attack Goku only for Vegeta to step into the ring and punch Nappa twice, before hitting a ''World Eater ''before leaving with Vince. In a state of shock, Goku conncets Nappa with a ''Bloodline and goes for the pin Ref:1....2...3! Announcer:The winners of the match, Goku and Alex Riley! Backstage Christian is talking with David Otunga C: I cant take this, I have a MITB and I cant even cash it in. D:Why? C: if I do, I got BIG SHOW breathing down my neck, I can barley take Orton. D:Well wait for an easier opponent, like Skullbuster or Vince or Daniel Bryan to cash in. C:Right, thanks. =Match #5 John Morrison vs Jeff Hardy= Outcome: Morrison wins The match is high octaine, and high speed moves which went back and forth until Morrison, somehow connected his running high knee to Hardy for the win. =Main Event Match Triple H vs John Cena= Outcome: No Contest Cena enters to a half split crowd of cheers and boo's Cena(no Mic): You gotta love these crowds. Triple H enters to a chorus of cheers. Before the match starts, Cena and Hunter shake hands. *''Ding''* The two start pumpling each other and Cena ges the upperhand right away, Cena hits a fisherman suplex and follows up with a powerbomb. Ref:1..kickout King:Early fall failed, Cena has to do more Triple H rebounds with a high knee and after another 15 minutes, they spend 2 min just countering Pedigree, AA, Pedigree AA, until Cena finally hit an AA in the center of the ring. Ref:1....2...kickout Cena turns to see The Miz coming down the ramp, Cena would hit Miz with an AA, only for Kevin Nash to attack both Cena and Triple H. The show ends with Nash hitting a Jackknife Powerbomb and Miz hitting the Skull Crushing Finalie to Cena.